


Reclaimation

by Dayora



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayora/pseuds/Dayora
Summary: This was running through my mind keeping me awake last night. Needed to get it out.





	Reclaimation

 She was trembling, face buried in her pillow.

  This was bringing back memories she couldn't relive, causing her to clench down around the intrusion, halting all progress. But this wasn't _him_ , this was Fenris, and she wasn't being held down and muffled, she was being held up, supported and caressed.

 But, this had been _his_ favorite thing to do to her and all she could see or hear was the walls of her childhood bedroom and _his_ heavy breathing in her ear.

 A sob escaped her and Fenris immediately withdrew and laid down beside her, pulling her onto his chest, stroking her hair.

  “I'm sorry.” She whispered, voice cracking.

 “No. I will never do anything you do not want Adreyá.”

  “I do want this, I just didn't know it would take me back there. I thought I was ready to reclaim this too.”

  “I understand.”

 And she knew if anyone could understand, it was Fenris.


End file.
